The Next 100 Episodes
The Next 100 Episodes is a DVD that contains all episodes from Seasons 6-8, and 22 of 26 Season 9 episodes. It will release in all regions on DVD and Blu-Ray in 2017. List Disc 1 *House Fancy (101a) *Krabby Road (101b) *Penny Foolish (102a) *Nautical Novice (102b) *Spongicus (103a) *Suction Cup Symphony (103b) *Not Normal (104a) *Gone (104b) *The Splinter (105a) *Slide Whistle Stooges (105b) *A Life in a Day (106a) *Sun Bleached (106b) *Giant Squidward (107a) *No Nose Knows (107b) *Patty Caper (108a) *Plankton's Regular (108b) Disc 2 *Boating Buddies *The Krabby Kronicle *The Slumber Party *Grooming Gary *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One *Porous Pockets *Choir Boys *Krusty Krushers *The Card *Dear Vikings *Ditchin' *Grandpappy the Pirate *Cephalopod Lodge *Squid's Visit *To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants Disc 3 *Shuffleboarding *Professor Squidward *Pet or Pests *Komputer Overload *Gullible Pants *Overbooked *No Hat for Pat *Toy Store of Doom *Sand Castles in the Sand *Shell Shocked *Chum Bucket Supreme *Single Cell Anniversary *Truth or Square Disc 4 *Pineapple Fever *Chum Caverns *The Clash of Triton *Tentacle-Vision *I ♥ Dancing *Growth Spout *Stuck in the Wringer *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *The Inside Job *Greasy Buffoons *Model Sponge *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *A Pal for Gary *Yours, Mine and Mine *Kracked Krabs Disc 5 *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *Squidward in Clarinetland *SpongeBob's Last Stand *Back to the Past *The Bad Guy Club for Villains *A Day Without Tears *Summer Job *One Coarse Meal *Gary in Love *The Play's the Thing *Rodeo Daze *Gramma's Secret Recipe *The Cent of Money *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle Disc 6 *The Curse of the Hex *The Main Drain *Trenchbillies *Sponge-Cano! *The Great Patty Caper *That Sinking Feeling *Karate Star *Buried in Time *Enchanted Tiki Dreams *The Abrasive Side *Earworm *Hide and Then What Happens? *Shellback Shenanigans *The Masterpiece *Whelk Attack Disc 7 *You Don't Know Sponge *Tunnel of Glove *Krusty Dogs *The Wreck of the Mauna Loa *New Fish in Town *Love That Squid *Big Sister Sam *Perfect Chemistry *Accidents Will Happen *The Other Patty *Drive Thru *The Hot Shot *A Friendly Game *Sentimental Sponge *Frozen Face-Off Disc 8 *Squidward's School for Grown Ups *Oral Report *Sweet and Sour Squid *The Googly Artiste *A SquarePants Family Vacation *Patrick’s Staycation *Walking the Plankton *Mooncation *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation *Ghoul Fools *Mermaid Man Begins *Plankton's Good Eye *Barnacle Face *Pet Sitter Pat Disc 9 *House Sittin' for Sandy *Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom *Way of the Sponge *Bubble Troubles *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Bubble Buddy Returns *Restraining SpongeBob *Fiasco! *Are You Happy Now? *Planet of the Jellyfish *Free Samples *Home Sweet Rubble *Karen 2.0 *InSPONGEiac *Face Freeze! *Glove World R.I.P. Disc 10 *Squiditis *Demolition Doofus *Treats! *For Here or to Go *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! *Chum Fricassee *The Good Krabby Name *Move It or Lose It *Hello Bikini Bottom! *Extreme Spots *Squirrel Record *Patrick-Man! *Gary's New Toy Disc 11 *License to Milkshake *Squid Baby *Little Yellow Book *Bumper to Bumper *Eek, An Urchin! *Squid Defense *Jailbreak! *Evil Spatula *It Came From Goo Lagoon *Safe Deposit Krabs *Plankton's Pet *Don't Look Now *Séance Schméance *Kenny the Cat *Yeti Krabs Disc 12 *SpongeBob, You're Fired! *Lost in Bikini Bottom *Tutor Sauce *Squid Plus One *The Executive Treatment *Company Picnic *Pull Up a Barrel *Sanctuary! *What's Eating Patrick? *Patrick! The Game *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom *SpongeBob LongPants *Larry's Gym *The Fish Bowl *Married to Money Disc 13 *Mall Girl Pearl *Two Thumbs Down *Sharks vs. Pods *CopyBob DittoPants *Sold! *Lame and Fortune *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? Category:DVDs